Meu Lugar
by bela-isa23
Summary: Shortfic PRONTA sobre um final diferente para a história de InuYasha. Como será que ficará o triangulo amoroso Kagome, InuYasha e Kikyou?


**12/07/05- Por Isabela Untouchable**

**Esta é uma shortfic de Inu-Yasha que narra um fim diferente para a saga. É um fim romântico como todos esperam, porém existem alguns pontos sem clichê, eu prometo **

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

**Meu Lugar**

Os raios de luz entravam pelas frestas da madeira, já muito gasta, no Hokora. Uma penumbra mostrava a poeira sobre a tampa do poço come ossos, poeira essa que guardava marcas de mãozinhas delicadas e algumas gotas.

O santuário era um lugar calmo e sempre vazio, por isso Kagome Higurashi não hesitava em encolher-se debaixo dos degraus que levavam ao poço e soluçar. Suas lágrimas rolavam sob joelhos, mas seus olhos sempre fitando o poço agora tampado, mesmo que sua imagem se embasasse pelas lágrimas e pela falta de piscadelas.

Kagome agora estava no seu mundo, a salvo. Esse pensamento a fez rir da sua própria sorte. Não, ela não pertencia mais aquele mundo, mas também não pertencia ao mundo medieval, a Era de Inu-Yasha.

- Não... não tem ... nenhum lugar para mim...

Finalmente fechou os olhos e aninhou seu rosto nos joelhos. Mas a imagem daquela tampa não lhe fugia à mente. Lembrou-se do dia em que, pela primeira vez, ela foi tirada dali para dar espaço à uma youkai que a levaria para outro mundo. O mundo que enchia seu coração.

De repente, suas amigas se tornaram fúteis, a escola tornou-se supérflua, o luxo pôde ser desprezível. De repente, aquela menina, que o corpo pertencia àquela era, descobriu uma era onde seus interesses e seu valor eram bem maiores.

Fora tudo tão repentino que agora ela, em meio a um arrepio, perguntou-se se não poderia ser um sonho. Ah, se fosse..! Mas a tampa estava rachada pela youkai centopéia, ela vira assim que, com imensa pressa e raiva, cobriu a passagem do poço.

Não era um sonho, assim como a última vez que encontrara Inu-Yasha não fora um sonho, uma ilusão. Apesar dele apresentar aquela expressão serena e pensativa que era a prova de que existia algum vestígio humano nele, era o Inu-Yasha.

E mais uma vez ele a deixara partir, ele não se explicara, ele fora egoísta. E ao seu lado estava a razão de suas ações. Sempre, ela estava lá. Kikyou também permanecera quieta, vendo Kagome sair correndo. A garota tinha certeza que seu silêncio tinha um tom de vitória, de superioridade e até deboche.

"Eu deveria saber..." pensou. Deveria saber que Kikyou sempre a atrapalharia, mesmo que ela aceitasse que a morta-viva nunca sairia dos pensamentos de Inu-Yasha, só o fato de Kagome estar perto dele já era razão para que a outra quisesse atrapalhar.

"Maldita... maldito por conseguir construir algum sentimento por ela!"

Aquele sentimento, inicialmente, afastou dela o choro, como se já tivesse desabafado até o fim. Porém, ao repetir o que pensou, as lágrimas voltaram a rolar.

"Me tornei... num monstro. No mesmo monstro que Kikyou se tornou por amar Inu-Yasha."

Não compreendia. Como o amor poderia fazer com que as pessoas se transformassem, e tirassem todas as barreiras do caminho, apenas para chegar perto da pessoa que elas amam. E como esse amor nunca se satisfaz, cada vez anseia por mais. Até quando se tem o amor correspondido não parece o bastante para as pessoas! Sempre é preciso mudar, se aventurar, para não torná-lo enjoativo, igual.Que sentimento mais falso esse, que aos olhos de todos parece bom.

Chorou mais uma vez, impotente. Talvez houvesse algumas vitórias no meio do caminho do amor. Kikyou estava vivendo a sua vitória, mesmo que morta. Matara Narak sozinha, matara a todos que passaram pelo seu caminho, bons ou maus, e completara a jóia de quatro almas.

E sua vitória era reconhecida por Inu-Yasha, é claro, pois era a ele que ela sempre quisera atingir. Kagome presenciara o momento em que os olhos do meio-youkai brilhavam ao ver a jóia sendo oferecida a ele, um presente que a menina nunca poderia dar.

As palavras de Kikyou também custavam a fugir da mente. Seus olhos calmos demonstrando todo um alto controle, fitando os de Inu-Yasha, que escutava: "Agora você já pode se transformar em humano". Ela queria, Kagome sabia, aquele era o seu desejo oculto. Kikyou sonhava em vida em namorar um Inu-Yasha completamente humano.

"Não vê, Inu-Yasha, que só eu amei você como você realmente é? Como um meio-youkai?"

Mais lágrimas. Recordava-se do momento em que Inu-Yasha percebeu que ela os espionava. Seu olhar ao longe, atravessando seu corpo de uma maneira um tanto incomoda, e depois fitando a jóia, que finalmente pegara na mão.

"Sim, ele a ama. Sempre amou. Desistiu do seu sonho para realizar o sonho dela."

Kagome nada mais vira. Seus instintos levaram-na para o lugar onde sempre se refugiava, no poço come ossos. E agora estava sozinha, sem saber que rumo teria sua vida. Não tinha mais razão para voltar à Era Medieval. Sua tarefa de juntar fragmentos da jóia, aquela que fizera Inu-Yasha vir buscá-la diversas vezes, já fora feita por Kikyou.

- Mas esse meu mundo não me interessa mais...

As lágrimas cessaram para dar espaço a pensamentos maiores e mais complexos. Como todo adolescente já calculou, Kagome pensou na própria morte. Enxugou o rosto, e depois de tempo indefinido sentada, a menina levantou-se e foi até onde sua mochila jazia jogada.

Não tinha escrúpulos nenhum para puxar o canivete do bolso da mochila. Kagome ia cortar a si mesma, mas então um barulho a atrapalhou.

- Sua tonta.

Virou e se deparou com um rapaz de cabelos escuros e longos, olhos negros e uma roupa vermelha. Instintivamente escondeu atrás de si o canivete, e os olhares permaneceram cruzados enquanto o silêncio reinava.

- O...que quer?- Kagome, ainda furiosa, quebrou o silêncio. – Vamos, me diga. Vá para o lugar onde veio, pois eu estou no eu lugar, que é bem longe de você.

Inu-Yasha caminhou até ela e então Kagome jurou que seria abraçada, mas na verdade fora uma manobra para o rapaz roubar-lhe o canivete. Ela então empurrou-o para longe de si.

- Feh, você é louca.

- Vai embora!- gritou, contendo o choro.

- Não posso ir embora.

- ... – Kagome não compreendia; acalmou-se. – Por... por que não?

- Usei a jóia para chegar até aqui, para poder ser humano. Não posso mais atravessar os mundos. Você pode. É uma sacerdotisa.

- Você está mentindo. Chegou até aqui, então pode voltar.

- Não posso. A jóia de quatro almas foi destruída junto com sua guardiã. Cheguei até aqui, pois os restos da Srta. Kikyou foram jogados no poço. –abaixou os olhos – É como a velha Kaede sempre disse: "Kikyou foi morta e morta ela deve ficar".

Kagome não sabia o que falar. Também não conseguia encará-lo.

- Prometeu sua vida a ela, então vai morrer como ela, não é?

- Kagome, sua tonta. Se for isso que você acha que devo fazer, então eu vim aqui para pedir permissão para a dona do meu coração. – jogou o canivete no chão – Você faz o que quiser, eu estou esperando.

Kagome viu Inu-Yasha ajoelhar-se na sua frente, o cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto mostrando a nuca, esperando uma reação da garota. Esta, por sua vez, não conteve as lágrimas, e então se ajoelhou junto com Inu-Yasha, abraçando-o. Este retribuiu o abraço, e assim eles ficaram por muito tempo, até que Kagome falou:

- Se os fragmentos foram jogados no poço, é provável que as era estejam interligadas para todo o sempre.

- Sim, talvez. Mas não importa onde estivermos, se estivermos juntos.

* * *

**Hokora-** templo pequeno. 


End file.
